


Cherry Kisses

by rosixquinn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a brat, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, minsung if u squint bc i can and i will, no actual smut bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosixquinn/pseuds/rosixquinn
Summary: And I can’t wait till I taste all of your cherry kisses





	Cherry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweet curiouscat anon, I hope you like it 
> 
> fic title by god Chungha

Chan looks down at the buzzing phone in his lap, choosing to ignore it and instead take another sip of the cheap vending machine coffee. He immediately regrets it, the disgusting beverage just burns the tip of his tongue and won’t probably help him stay up at all, considering the little amount of coffee the drink actually consists of. But useless as it is, it’s Chan’s only friend tonight.

 

The coffee and, of course, his laptop.

 

It’s one of those nights where he just can’t seem to focus on working at all, any other thought is just seemingly much more interesting and it’s not like Chan has never had problems with paying attention before.

 

Maybe tonight it’s because he has to work on writing music without Jisung and Changbin by his side. Or maybe because the CEO had sent some pretty harsh criticism his way earlier in the night and Chan’s questioning all his life choices. Or maybe simply because he’s tired, overworked, misses his warm bed and very very very cuddly members.

 

He won’t admit this to anyone, but he would seriously consider giving up watching anime for a whole month if it meant he could go home and wrap Woojin’s warm arms around himself.

 

Woojin.

 

The cause of his overthinking. And bummed out mood. And the phone that just won’t seem to stop buzzing in his lap.

 

He knows he shouldn’t ignore the older, he should be respectful and instead appreciate the older’s worrying. Even if he’s mad at him, he can’t let his own stupid feelings affect the whole group’s relationship.

 

And so he picks up his phone, dials Woojin’s number and presses call.

 

Until he remembers that it’s 2 am and the older will wake up his roommates if he picks up the phone and oh god how could he have been so dumb he needs to end the call before it’s too late-

 

 _“Channie?”_ The older’s voice cracks through, and Chan sighs as he presses his forehead against the cold surface of the desk in front of him.

 

“Tell me I didn’t wake the kids.” Chan mumbles, eyes closed. He really is so stupid.

 

 _“No, you’re fine.”_ Woojin says. Chan feels relaxed the second he hears those words, smiling a little. _“I’m in the living room, so they won’t hear a thing. And I think they’re too tired right now anyway. I could put on some random bass boosted remix at full volume and they still wouldn’t move an inch.”_ The older laughs and it only takes a second before Chan feels butterflies fly in the pit of his stomach. He tells them to leave him alone.

 

“Why are you awake? And in the living room?” Chan asks, worry spreading throughout his limbs. What if the older feels ill? Or his throat hurts? They have a tour soon, it’s possibly the worst time for something like this-

 

_“I’m waiting for you to come home. You haven’t been answering to any of my texts so I got worried. And I know you don’t like being interrupted when you’re working, but I thought we established that. You promised not to put your phone on silent anymore just in case something happens with the kids or-”_

 

“My phone wasn’t on silent.” Chan interrupts the older’s nagging, already regretting saying that. Now Woojin will know he was ignoring him.

 

Woojin doesn’t say anything for a while, but when he does, his voice comes out smaller. More worried. _“Is everything okay? Are you still upset because of what happened today?”_

 

“No, I’m not upset because of some constructive criticism. I’m used to the man hating my guts.” Chan hears Woojin open his mouth, probably to say something like ‘he doesn’t hate you’, so he takes the chance from him. “It’s okay. I’m not even upset. I’m okay.” Chan easily lies.

 

He doesn’t know if the older believes him or not, but atleast he decides to let it slip this time. _“Just come home, okay? You’ve done enough today.”_

 

I can’t.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Chan lies, again. “But don’t wait up, hyung, you need to sleep too.” He adds, just in case. He really can’t deal with this right now.

 

 _“We’ll see.”_ The older says, before ending the call just like that. Chan sighs what feels like the nth time that night, putting the phone down in front of him. He looks at his laptop, the screen black and keyboard untouched, and he knows he won’t get anything done tonight.

 

But he can’t go home. He doesn’t wanna go home.

 

Usually, he would have never even thought about lying to the older. He’s a good boy, okay. Chan obliges and does whatever the older makes him do because he respects him and really does care about him. But lately he’s been getting frustrated. So damn frustrated.

 

It all started when he finally realised he likes the older. Yeah, surprising how Chan actually sorted out his feelings before doing anything dumb, I know.

 

He realised the chills that run down his spine when he makes eye contact with the brown eyed older aren’t exactly what you would call _friendly_ chills. And craving Woojin’s touch every minute wasn’t that normal either. And to top all these confusing feelings off, recently he had started to have wet dreams about none other than Kim Woojin. He’s groupmate. The guy he’s been looking up to so many years now. Definitely not just friends.

 

So, when the comeback activities finally ended and Stray Kids were left with a little bit of more free time than usual, Chan asked the older out. Yeah, like actually _out_ out.

 

And when Woojin had replied with an ‘of course’, Chan couldn’t help the dumb smile that spread across his face. And stayed there for literal days. He was just so incredibly happy and nothing could stop him from feeling that way. Even the other members’ making fun of him for looking like a dumbass.

 

He really thought he would finally have some free time with the older. He thought he could finally get serious with Woojin and tell him about his true feelings. But the universe had a different plan for him.

 

Apparently, Woojin hadn’t really understood what Chan meant by a date (what is there to understand?) and brought Jeongin along with him. Chan loves his little baby, he really does, and not gonna lie, leaving him alone in the dorm with the six other kids might feel like a punishment, but all he wanted was some quality time with Woojin. And he didn’t get it.

 

He sulked all night while shoving an endless amount of chicken down his throat and hoping the others won’t notice. Or if they do notice, they don’t comment on it.

 

Chan didn’t cheer up until later when Woojin said the chicken date was a good idea and they should do it again next week. In the hopes of finally getting some alone time with the older, Chan agreed and surpassed all his negative thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind. Just one more week and he might be able to hold Woojin for real.

 

But next week, instead of Jeongin, it was Minho who interrupted their _date._ They went in the same restaurant, sat in the same booth, even in the same seats, Woojin close to him but still out of his reach.  

 

Chan couldn’t help but feel like a brat as he chewed on the expensive chicken, a sour mood filling every part of his body. He just wanted some alone time with Woojin, for fucks sake.

 

But everything changed when Minho finally talked about the real reason why he was there.

 

 _“I kissed Jisung.”_ The younger had said, his face not really showing any emotion. Chan hadn’t known what to say as his mind was still clouded with the older sitting across him, so he had just waited for Woojin to open his mouth. To say something encouraging.

 

 _“You mean, secretly? He doesn’t know that you kissed him? That’s not good, man.”_ Woojin had said, and it was then that Chan had realised Woojin was even a worse oblivious mess than Chan.

 

 _“No, I mean me and Jisung kissed. Many times, to be honest.”_ Minho had said, finally a proud smile taking over his features. _“And I liked it. We both did.”_

 

 _“I just wanted to tell you..”_ Minho’s voice had gotten smaller when he had seen Chan and Woojin lock eyes for a brief moment and Chan had felt exactly thousand different emotions take over him. He had wanted to hug the younger, he had wanted to tell him he was sorry for not noticing earlier, for not paying any attention as he thought the younger two were just close friends.

 

But then he had thought about how he and Woojin might never get to a point like that, and he felt melancholy take over him again.

 

 _“I just hope both of you are happy.”_ He had said, pulling his shit together to be the good leader he was. And an even better hyung. _“But no making out in front of the kids.”_ He had joked to lighten the mood. It worked as the air was filled with laughter and a comfortable buzz right after. He had zoned out as he heard Woojin keep the conversation going with Minho, hoping that they don’t mind his inactiveness.

 

And now here he was, tired, sad, frustrated, limbs aching from sitting on this uncomfortable chair and head aching as he thought back on everything that had happened in the last month.

 

It wasn’t Woojin’s fault that he clearly didn’t feel the same way as the younger, so why was he mad at Woojin? Woojin just loved cuddling with everyone and hugging them like it was his fucking life mission and looking at people with his adoring eyes that reminded Chan of home and made him feel so special and loved-

 

Another buzz.

 

Chan quickly took the phone in his hands, eager to do anything that would get his mind off Woojin. Woojin and his broad shoulders. And big hands that held Chan’s so perfectly. And his strong thighs. And beautiful smile. And fuck, his insane voice. How can someone sing so well?

 

The phone vibrates again in his hands and Chan shakes his head as to get rid of his unwanted thoughts. He opens his texts just to see two new messages from the same guy he had been thinking about for the whole night instead of working and actually being productive.

 

**Woojin hyung**

 

You said 10 minutes, Chan. I don’t like being lied to.

_2:44_

 

**Woojin hyung**

 

Did you fall asleep again? Wouldn’t be the first time I have to drag your ass back home from the company.

_2:46_

 

Chan feels sentimental as he thinks back on the memory. Maybe he does spend too much time here in the company, but what can you do. Music is his passion. So he quickly types back a reply, hoping to be left alone after doing so. Maybe the older will relax after knowing he is fine.

 

**Me**

 

m fine, didnt fall asleep. still working. go to sleep hyung

_2:46_

 

Lies. Lies. And lies.

 

**Woojin hyung**

 

Come home. Right now.

_2:46_

 

Chan wasn’t used to getting back replies so quickly, so the older must be really getting mad at him.

 

Which excited the younger, oh it really did.

 

He had felt frustration for weeks now because of the older, wasn’t it time for the older to feel the same? Feel the pain Chan has gone through? Actually is going through even right now?

 

So, instead of replying and actually going home, Chan left him on seen. Something he has never done before. He has always been a good boy for Woojin, but right now he feels like rebelling, even if it’s in the smallest way possible. Oh, he’s not going home and Woojin can suck it.

 

**Woojin hyung**

 

Chan, don’t leave me on read.

_2:47_

 

**Woojin hyung**

 

You’re gonna regret this. Brat.

_2:48_

 

What is he gonna do? Come over here and beat his ass? Woojin wouldn’t leave home at 3 am in the morning, it’s too cold outside for anyone sane enough to leave their warm and cosy homes for no good reason.

 

Or is Chan a good reason?

 

Either way, being called a brat had Chan smiling for the first time after that little phone call with Woojin earlier. He sunk down on the chair as he closed his eyes again, letting his head lull back and mind wander to the darker corners of his brain.

 

Woojin. Woojin touching him. Woojin making him feel good.

 

Chan feels like it’s been so long since the older last touched him, held him, stroked his hair, played with his fingers, cuddled with him. Even a simple hug right now would send the younger to heaven.

 

He breathes out loud as his own hand travels down his chest, stopping right on his crotch. Oh, how good it would feel like to touch himself right now, but he can’t. Not here, not in the practice room of the JYP Entertainment. Not without Woojin.

 

His thoughts get interrupted when the door flies open with a loud bang and Chan quickly stands up, abruptly taking three steps back when he finds an angry Woojin glaring back at him. He would laugh right now if the older’s eyes wouldn’t be so fierce.

 

“Bang Chan.” The older growls, closing the door after him but never breaking the eye contact. Chan visibly swallows. “Your laptop is on fucking sleep mode, the screen is pitch black!” He motions to the long forgotten device on the single desk in the small room. “Have you been just sitting around here?”

 

“I-I, n-no,” Chan stutters like a love struck teenager. He feels the blush spread down his cheeks and neck and-

 

“You made me come here at three in the morning. I’m not leaving without you nor a good explanation behind all of this.” Woojin’s voice is softer now, but he’s still glaring and it’s so fucking intimidating and hot and Chan can’t stop his stupid thoughts.

 

“How did you even get in?” He asks, hoping to break some tension.

 

“I work here just as much as you do, silly. The security guard told me where you are.” Woojin says, taking off his coat and placing it on the desk right next to Chan’s things. “Lucky for you our dorm is so close or I’d really beat your ass right now.”

 

Chan’s lucky when Woojin says something else before Chan can say anything stupid like ‘please do, I wouldn’t mind.’

 

“What’s up with this untouched coffee? You always need your coffee to work.” Woojin says, sitting down on the stool Chan had almost just done something dirty on. How humiliating. “Seriously, what’s wrong, Channie? I can see your mind is occupied with something, you haven’t even done any work.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Chan sighs, finally allowing himself to step closer to the older. He sees the dark circles around his eyes and he instantly feels bad for messing with the older. He’s so stupid for letting his feelings get the best of him.

 

“Chan, we always talk about everything, come on.” Woojin says, a tint of plead in his voice. He opens his arms as a sign that Chan should sit on his lap and Chan already feels his face glow with red. Not wanting to upset the older any further, he quickly straddles his lap, his arms circling around the older’s neck and legs falling on each side. Woojin holds him tightly and Chan can’t help but nuzzle closer, hiding his face in the crook of Woojin’s neck. Damn, it feels good.

 

And it’s not like they haven’t done this before, right? It’s common for them. It’s alright. No need to get all blushy and awkward.

 

“So, what’s up?” Woojin asks, voice softer now that they’re so close to each other. His arms are around Chan’s waist, holding him in place. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Chan mumbles against Woojin’s neck, feeling warm and content. He could really fall asleep right now.

 

That’s until Woojin removes one of his hands from where it was resting comfortably and places it on Chan’s thigh, gripping it a little. When Chan stutters against the older’s neck, it’s Woojin’s own fault really for doing something like that. Such a dirty move to get what you want.  “Bang Chan, I said I don’t like being lied to.”

 

Chan pulls back a little to make eye contact with the older and thankfully, it’s enough for Woojin to release his grip on his thigh. He still keeps his hand right there though, painfully close to Chan’s crotch.

 

“It’s not gonna be easy,” He mutters, knowing that this can make or break them. But it’s now or never. He’s had to deal with the realisation of him having feelings for the older for weeks now, the thoughts eating his insides and poisoning his lungs as he has suffered alone.

 

“That’s okay.” Woojin says, the hand on Chan’s back pulling him a little closer. Chan really hopes so as his heartbeat increases and palms get sweatier. Please be okay.

 

“I like you.” Chan whispers finally, not daring to look into the older’s eyes anymore. “Like in a way that I wanna kiss you all the time and take you on dates with just the two of us. Not with Jeongin or Minho or anyone, just the two of us. Not that I have anything against our members but I just wanna be with you alone for once-”

 

“I like you too, Channie.” Woojin smiles and Chan’s so taken back by the quick answer his hands fall from the back of Woojin’s neck to his broad chest.

 

“What?”

 

“I wanna go on dates with you, too.”

 

“But then why did you bring Jeongin and Minho the last time?” Chan whines, hearing the brattiness in his voice. If Woojin has liked him back the whole time, why would he make him suffer like this?

 

“I thought you could do better.” Woojin just simply shrugs, his fingers starting to draw patterns on Chan’s thigh when the younger pouts. “Your invitation didn’t make it clear that you like me.”

 

“Yeah, but still.” Chan can’t seem to stop whining, watching the older just smile at him when he’s here feeling so much.

 

“Don’t be a brat, Channie.”

 

“Why not?” Chan loops both of his arms around the older’s neck again, rolling his lips a little while doing so. He smiles proudly when he hears a gasp leave Woojin’s mouth. This was a good idea.

 

“Because then I’ll do this.” Woojin whispers close to Chan’s ear, before bucking his hips up. Chan almost moans when both of Woojin’s hands grip his thighs, even stronger this time. “Be a good boy and let me take you back home. You need to rest.”

 

“I don’t wanna go home.” Chan says, looking Woojin in the eyes again. There’s lust in the older’s eyes that Chan just can’t miss. “I wanna kiss you instead.”

 

“No, you don’t wanna do that right now.”

 

“Yes, I do.” Chan says, his hands holding the older’s chin. Woojin grips his thighs even harder, and Chan can’t help but moan this time for real. Woojin’s gonna leave marks on Chan’s inner thighs and he knows it. Maybe that’s why he’s smiling so much. A tint of possessiveness.

 

“In this practice room?” Woojin asks, eyebrow raised in a questioning way. But his face is so close and he smells so good- “It’s not really the perfect place for a first kiss.”

 

“But you’re perfect,” Chan murmurs sheepishly, loving the feeling that blossoms in his chest when he finally sees Woojin blush under him. “Why not here? Minho and Jisung kiss all the time. And in random places.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m no Minho nor Jisung.”

 

“You’re right, you’re even better.” Chan says as he finally moves closer to the older, their lips touching instantly. Woojin tastes like maple syrup and the cherry lollipop he somehow always seems to have hanging between his lips and the sweet combination drives Chan simply mad. His hands move to Woojin’s brown hair, tugging at the soft locks experimentally. When Woojin groans into the kiss, Chan can’t help but smile. “You’re so much better.”

 

There’s so much he has yet to learn about the older, Chan thinks as he kisses the lips that seem to fit perfectly against his.

 

Woojin kisses him back so passionately, taking the lead as he presses their bodies together so tightly and Chan can just feel all the emotions both of them had tried to overpower by ignoring them. But now they were finally set free.

 

Chan decides to go even further and nibble onto the older’s lip a little as he slips his tongue inside the other's mouth, tilting his head on the side to deepen the kiss. Their tongues mix together as Chan let’s his hands finally roam around the other male's body before they stop on his broad chest, grasping it lightly.

 

Woojin finally breaks away to breathe, but the grin on his lips is blinding. Chan looks at his artwork, the spent boy between his thighs. He looks so good with his mussed hair and red lips, Chan has a hard time trying to hold himself back from kissing the older again.

 

“So, that was something else,” Woojin finally says, his arms once again lacing around Chan’s waist, holding him securely by his hips. It feels more comfortable than ever.

 

“By the way your heart is beating out of your chest, I think you’re gonna have a heart attack soon.” Chan chuckles as his hands are still placed on the older’s chest. He feels Woojin’s crazy heartbeat thrumming under his palm, and it makes him lightheaded when he realises he’s the reason for it. He did all of this.

 

The quiet atmosphere washes over them and Chan’s about to say something stupid like ‘let’s make this official’ or ‘I really love you’ when there’s a faint knock on the door.

 

“Is anyone still there? I need to lock up the building.” The security guard’s rough voice wakes him jump a little, but the assuring smile Woojin sends him makes him feel at ease instantly. It’s okay.

 

This is their little secret and no one knows about it, no one can ruin this. Not even the man tapping behind that closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! support bratty chan and god chungha's cb if u liked this hshsh
> 
> my cc - [taegukked](https://curiouscat.me/taegukked)  
> my twt - [@chnbangs](https://twitter.com/chnbangs)  
> can't wait to hear your thoughts :) and if you want me to write anything, hit me up


End file.
